


I thought you'd ask for it

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hair-pulling, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: “Byungchan mau yang di atas apa yang di bawah?” tanya Sejun begitu mereka berdua sampai di kamar. Sejun duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan Byungchan bergelung dengan kepala di pangkuannya.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Im Sejun
Kudos: 10





	I thought you'd ask for it

“Byungchan mau yang di atas apa yang di bawah?” tanya Sejun begitu mereka berdua sampai di kamar. Sejun duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan Byungchan bergelung dengan kepala di pangkuannya.

“Bawah lah, Kak. Capek kalo aku yang di atas,” gerutu Byungchan, mukanya ia usak-usak pelan ke perut Sejun, sejenak salah fokus karena sudut-sudut yang dibentuk otot perutnya terasa bahkan dari balik baju yang dikenakan pacarnya itu.

“Oiya,” Sejun tertawa sambil mengusap rambut Byungchan. “Salah tanyanya. Mau yang masuk apa mau yang dimasukin?”

Byungchan terdiam sejenak. Tangannya yang melingkari tubuh Sejun mengerat. “Mmmbbfshsg,” gumamnya tidak jelas karena mukanya terbenam dalam-dalam di perut Sejun.

Yang lebih tua menarik rambut Byungchan hingga kepalanya terangkat, “Ngomong yang jelas, Sayang.”

Sumpah Byungchan juga tidak tahu kenapa karena ini baru akan pertama kalinya ia menjelajah lebih baik mengenai..., pengalaman seksualnya tapi satu tarikan di kepalanya membuatnya hampir yakin ia suka rambutnya dijambak di situasi seperti ini. Jadi, tanpa sempat Byungchan memikirkan kenapa dan kok bisa, refleks mulutnya membuka dan napasnya terengah, tatapan matanya langsung berubah sayu, dan suaranya lemas ketika akhirnya bisa menjawab, “mau dimasukin Kakak...”

Sejun jelas manusia biasa. (Byungchan kalau dalam keadaan waras akan protes dan bilang kalau ada setengah ons yang kurang dari Sejun yang membuatnya nggak bisa disebut sebagai manusia biasa). Tapi kan itu biasanya, sekarang setengah kewarasan Byungchan hilang setelah rambutnya ditarik Sejun.

Yang, _by the way_ , membuat Sejun juga ikut kehilangan kewarasan karena demi Tuhan ekspresi Byungchan yang seperti itu benar-benar pertama kali ia lihat dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding. Dan membuat darah di kepalanya bergegas menuju di satu titik di pusat tubuhnya.

Jadi, yang bisa Sejun lakukan tentu saja mengencangkan cengkeramannya di rambut Byungchan dan melihat dengan mata berkabut bagaimana mata Byungchan _roll back in pleasure_.

**Anjing.**

Mereka bahkan belum ngapa-ngapain.

“Seneng dijambak rambutnya, Sayang? Mau lagi?” tanya Sejun sambil menatap tajam ke arah kekasihnya itu.

Yang ditanya mengangguk pelan. “Mau ditarik rambutnya, _sambil dimasukin Kakak_ — Kak aku tadi udah nggak makan, udah bersih-bersih juga. Masukin aku...”

Sejun langsung bergerak, tentu saja. Diangkatnya kepala Byungchan dari pangkuannya untuk diletakkan di atas bantal di tempat tidurnya.

Dengan gerak cepat dilepasnya pakaian yang ia kenakan hingga tersisa boxer dan dibantunya Byungchan melepas seluruh artikel pakaiannya.

Mata Byungchan beralih sedikit cerah setelah rambutnya lepas dari cengkeraman Sejun. “Tapi Kak, lupa kalo kita belum punya macem-mac—,” ucapannya terputus karena Sejun baru saja meraih sebotol lube, sebungkus kondom, dan ponselnya dari atas meja.

“Hah, kok aku nggak tau ada itu di situ?”

“Gue udah prepare dari lama sebenarnya,” Sejun mengerling, senyumnya jahil dan menggoda. “Tapi sorry gue goblok juga belum riset gimana caranya preparasi kalo sama cowok jadi bentar ya gue nonton dulu di Internet,” ujarnya sambil mengacungkan ponsel dalam genggamannya.

Byungchan cemberut kemudian menurunkan tangan Sejun yang menggenggam ponsel itu. “Aku tau caranya kok! Sini mending kakak liat aku main sendiri dulu.”

Sejun bungkam. Jujur membayangkan Byungchan menyentuh dirinya sendiri sudah cukup membuat kepalanya berputar. Apalagi ketika ia melihat bagaimana Byungchan menekan pump dari botol lube yang bulan lalu ia beli. Bagaimana gerakannya dalam meratakan lubrikan ke jari-jarinya seolah begitu familiar dan sering.

Sejun berdehem. Sial tenggorokannya terasa kering. “Lo udah sering...begini?” tanyanya hati-hati.

Byungchan menoleh dari fokus perhatiannya ke jari-jarinya. Ia mencari posisi bersandar yang nyaman dan membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar.

_Anjing, anjing_. Sejun cuma bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Mukanya juga memanas dan rasanya sebentar lagi akan ada bulir keringat membasahi dahinya.

Byungchan membawa jari tengahnya ke cincin lubangnya yang berkerut dan dikitarinya perlahan sebelum ujung jarinya perlahan masuk. Dahinya mengernyit karena konsentrasi. Satu buku jari masuk dan baru ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sejun, “kadang... Kalo udah frustasi banget bayangin dimasukin kamu aku jadi nyoba masukin jari mau ngira-ngira rasanya kayak apa... “ ujung kalimat Byungchan melemah karena ia mulai fokus lagi menggerakan satu jari di dalam tubuhnya itu.

Di titik ini kapan sih Sejun bisa berhenti mengumpat dalam hati? Byungchan, pacarnya itu ternyata selama ini main sendiri membayangkan dimasuki jari-jarinya. Ia kemudian menunduk memandangi jari-jarinya. Lebih tebal tapi lebih pendek dari jari Byungchan. Pandangannya beralih ke tangan Byungchan yang kini dua jarinya sudah masuk ke dalam.

Sejun maju lebih dekat. Didorong rasa penasaran, sebenarnya, dijulurkannya tangannya dan ujung jari tengahnya ia tempatkan di sela-sela di antara kedua jari Byungchan.

Otaknya mendadak konslet karena, _hangat, basah_ , dan _Byungchan_. Dilesakkannya jarinya lebih dalam.

Byungchan melenguh. Gerakan jari-jarinya semakin cepat. Satu tangannya bergerak menggenggam kejantanannya yang sudah merah dan basah sejak tadi.

Sejun, mendadak dikuasai keinginan untuk mengklaim penyebab kenikmatan bagi Byungchan sendirian, menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk menarik jari Byungchan keluar dari lubangnya. Segera setelahnya ia lesakkan dua jari lain hingga kini tiga jarinya lah yang dilingkupi panas tubuh Byungchan. Kemudian ia tepis genggaman tangan Byungchan dan digantikannya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Punggung Byungchan melenting seiring dengan pergerakan Sejun. Tangannya kini ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram seprai yang sudah kepalang kusut karena gerakan tubuhnya yang menggelinjang karena nikmat.

Satu lekukan tiga jari Sejun membuat Byungchan menjejakkan kaki dengan keras dan precum mengalir lebih deras dari kemaluannya.

Menggunakan kakinya ia menepuk paha Sejun, “Kak, udah. Mau Kakak. Masukin aku. _Mau Kakak. Sekarang_. Aku—,” belum selesai Byungchan berbicara Sejun mengarahkan jarinya lagi ke titik kenikmatan itu. Senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya melihat ialah alasan utama di balik peluh di dahi dan setitik air mata di sudut mata kekasihnya itu, semuanya karena terlampau enak yang ia rasakan.

Sejun mengeluarkan tiga jarinya dan bergerak untuk berbisik di telinga Byungchan. Sebelah tangannya meremas pantat Byungchan. “Dari belakang ya, Sayang. Mau dimasukin sambil dijambak?” _For emphasize he squeezes Byungchan’s butt harder and gives a not so soft tug on his lover’s hair._

Setelah potongan pakaian terakhirnya telah ia tanggalkan dan kondom selesai ia kenakan, Sejun sejenak menggunakan waktunya untuk mengagumi pemandangan yang ada di depannya. kekasihnya, menungging di depan matanya. Kakinya halus dan jenjang dan ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan di kaki yang indah itu.

Kedua tangannya bergerak ke atas dan kemudian ia gunakan untuk meremas pantat Byungchan, perlahan bergerak dari remasan lembut hingga yang kuat sampai meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana.

Hanya ada suara desahan dan napas yang tertahan dari Byungchan, sebelum akhirnya ia jadi tak sabaran dan merengek minta dimasuki.

Sejun menjawab permintaan Byungchan dengan menarik rambut kekasihnya itu, keras, hingga kepalanya mendongak. Tapi tetap berhati-hati jangan sampai terlalu menyakiti.

Byungchan, merengek lebih keras, kini ditambah dengan lengkungan punggung yang menunjukkan desperasinya, mengejar kejantanan Sejun yang sudah dijanjikan akan mengisi penuh-penuh dirinya malam ini.

Barangkali karena keduanya sama-sama sudah dipenuhi desperasi, begitu Sejun memasukkan kepala kemaluannya rasanya sudah akan keluar saja.

Sejun terperangah.

Tubuh Byungchan begitu hangat, begitu basah, otot-otot dalam tubuhnya berdenyut memijat kejantanannya kuat-kuat.

Byungchan sama sekali tidak berbeda. Sensasi bahwa akhirnya, _akhirnya_ , Sejun memasuki dirinya, ditambah dengan tarikan yang ia rasakan di kepalanya, rasanya sudah cukup untuk membuat tubuhnya meledak dalam kenikmatan dalam waktu yang tidak lama.

“Kak—,” Byungchan mendesah penuh desperasi. Penuh, sakit, enak, _kak Sejun_. “Nggak akan lama, ahh—mau keluar.”

Dari situ Sejun menyadari kalau ini, nggak akan bertahan lama. “Anjing, lo enak banget, Byungchan. Sayang, enak banget. Gue juga nggak akan bisa lama,” kemudian dilesakkannya seluruh batang kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh Byungchan.

Byungchan terisak.

Sejun mengeratkan cengkeramannya ke rambut Byungchan sambil ia menarik tubuhnya hingga hanya tinggal ujungnya yang ada di dalam tubuh yang lebih muda. Dalam sekali sentak ia masukkan lagi seluruhnya.

_And it’s over for Byungchan_.

Tubuhya tersungkur menjatuhi genangan sperma di bawah tubuhnya.

Pinggulnya masih terangkat karena ditahan tangan Sejun. Air liur menetes dari sudut bibirnya karena overstimulasi tubuhnya digunakan Sejun untuk mengejar nikmatnya.

Tapi tidak lama, _three more thrusts and Sejun cums inside the condom._


End file.
